Kazel: The Dragon Demon
by riawolf
Summary: A dragon runs a rampant blood bath through the feudal land. Why is this happening? Can Inuyasha and his friends stop it? ---I know, this is a boring summary, but read the story. It's much better than the summary makes it out to be!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything related…First Inuyasha fanfic!**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Taneka ran for her life. The village, her home was engulfed in flames. She had run away once she found the chance. She had been separated from her mother and brother in the melee. Taneka, who was barley five years old, took a glance back toward the village. The sight frightened her even more. Why was the Demon punishing them? What had they done to deserve this?

Taneka found that she could run no father. She looked frantically around for some place to hide. During that time, she heard the roar of the Demon and a piercing scream from the village. She leapt into a berry bush by the forest path and held her legs and head close to her chest. She was so scared and tired from all that running. All she could hear or think about was the scream that she had heard from the village. _Mommy… Mommy…_ It had reminded her of what she had seen the Demon do...

She saw her mother in the huge claws of the Demon. She saw her mother's desperate pleas for her children's lives. Her mother had tried to save her and her brother. But the Demon had not cared to listen. Her brother, Mako, had hastily picked her up and had pulled her to safety. Or what they thought was safety. But there were so many people from the village running around that Mako had lost his grip on Taneka's hand. Taneka was soon lost in the sea of people, afraid and alone. So, Taneka had run around the village looking for her brother. When she finally found him, or a piece of him (his head and one arm), she had shrieked and run from the village. The blood was still in her mind.

Then, Taneka heard a sound that she dreaded to hear, a roar emanating from above as the Demon crashed down from the sky. Taneka realized the Demon was looking for her. It would not stop until all from the village were dead. She was too afraid to even breathe for a moment. Then, out of instinct, Taneka got up and plunged out of the bush and began to run. But she did not make it very far.

She looked up into the malevolent eyes of the Dragon, yellow mixed with red flame in madness. Then, Taneka knew no more as the soft tinkling of a flute being played tolled her death.

* * *

**Hello Inuyasha fans! Here is my first Inuyasha fanfic! Or at least the prologue… the actual story hasn't started yet, of course! I hope you guys like it. I think it's a good change from all my stories about Teen Titans. Although my first love will always be Teen Titans. Reviews would be nice!**


	2. Smoke and Ash

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inu-gang! But the Dragon Demon is my character!**

**Kazel: The Dragon Demon (It's pronounced: Ka-zil people! Stress the E like it was an I)**

**Smoke and Ash**

"Damn! It's freezing up here!" –Inuyasha.

Kagome rolled her eyes at Inuyasha's ten-thousandth complaint about the temperature. _Maybe if he wore shoes once in a while he wouldn't be so cold… _

"Of course its cold, Inuyasha. We're on top of a mountain. I told you to wear some kind of coat or something." –Kagome.

Kagome, Inuyasha, and friends were currently somewhere near top of a mountain, and obviously enough snow was falling in drifts. This was why Inuyasha had been complaining for the past few hours.

"Hey, Kagome! You should come take a look at this!" Shippo called out to them from a few yards ahead.

"What is it Shippo?" –Kagome.

The four others (Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku) all ran up beside Shipo and looked down into an extensive valley below them. "Wow. I didn't know all of this was beyond the mountains." Miroku wondered.

"You didn't?" –Kagome.

"If I had, I would have told you." –Miroku.

"That's not all I see," Sango stated as she pointed to a plume of smoke and ash just visible in the near distance, "It looks like something's burning out there." And they all scrabbled down the side of the mountain to the valley below. Little did they know what they were about to see…

When they reached the source the ash plume in the sky, the friends were shocked to see what awaited their discovery. It appeared to be the charred remains of a small village. Kagome had to look away at the sight of all the carnage left behind by whatever had done this. Bodies of the dead villagers were strewn here and there. Some pieces of human arms, legs, and torsos were draped over bits of fence and walls.

"What happened here…" –Miroku.

"I smell a demon." –Inuyasha got the angry battle look he always got when saying something like that. Then he got down on his hands and knees and sniffed around for any scent left by the suspecting demon or perpetrator (the use of this word in my vocabulary comes from watching too much Law and Order…).

While looking around the remnants of the destroyed village, Shippo stumbled over something on the ground. He fell over it and turned to look into the face of a dead villager which seemed to only have one arm and his neck was still attatched, though barley, to the shoulder! "Ahhh! Help!" Shippo picked himself off the ground and cowered behind one of Kagome's legs, shaking with fright.

"Who would do this?" –Kagome.

"Do you sense anything, Inuyasha?" –Miroku.

"Nah. Nothin'." –Inuyasha. "All I smell is ash and dust. Aaachoo!" Inuyasha's sneeze caused him to fall backwards. All the rest of the group made tiny sweat drops, like anime characters do. They were unaware of the various pairs of eyes watching them from a distance.

**I hope you all like the start of this story! It will pick up sooner or later… I hope… Review now please! Hey! I asked politely!**


	3. Dinosaurs?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Never have. Never will…**

**Dinosaurs?**

When they were well away from the carnage behind them, the friends actually decided to stay quiet, out of respect for the lives taken. Even Inuyasha seemed to be at a loss for words, for once… But the welcome silence after hours of his complaining didn't last very long.

"Wait a minute…"

"What is it now, Inuyasha?" –Kagome.

"I smell something."

"What?" –Miroku.

"Human blood."

"Of course you would smell blood! There was a whole bunch of the stuff back at the village!" –Shippo.

"No, this is different. It's definitely more fresh here than back there."

"Let's follow it. Maybe it will lead us to whoever killed all those villagers." –Sango.

"Or what killed them…" –Kagome.

"Which way, Inuyasha?" –Miroku.

"That way." Inuyasha pointed to their right, and took off at a slow run so that his friends could keep up. However, for Kagome, it was still pretty hard to keep up to him; considering the fact that she was human and he was half demon, and there were tons of bramble and thorns to run through.

"Hey! Could you guys go any slower?" –Inuyasha.

"I would speed up, but it's kind of hard to go any faster with all these thorns!" –Kagome.

Inuyasha glanced back over his shoulder in Kagome's direction, and scoffed at her pain of being scratched by multiple thorns.

"Inuyasha, it wouldn't be a bad idea to walk, would it?"

"Shut up, Miroku."

"Insensitive oaf…"

"I heard that, Sango!" –Inuyasha.

After what seemed like fifteen minutes of scrambling through the brush, the group finally emerged into what appeared to be a small clearing. In the center is what caught their attention. In the middle of a pool of blood was the head of a child. Nothing else of her body was seen except for that.

"What happened here?" –Sango.

"Not something good…"

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Shippo." –Inuyasha.

Miroku ignored the bickering and knelt down next to the severed head. He placed an index finger to the wound at the neck. As he pulled his hand back he noticed a sticky substance mixed in with the almost dried blood. "Inuyasha, do you think you can pick up a scent from this?"

"What the hell is it?"

"I don't know."

"Well, if you don't know what it is, than why should I stick my nose into it?"

"Oh, quit being a baby, Inuyasha! It just looks gross because of the blood. You're not afraid, are you?" –Kagome.

"Of course not!" Just to prove Kagome wrong, Inuyasha leaned his face in towards Miroku's extended finger with the sticky substance on it. "It doesn't smell very pleasant."

Kagome rolled her eyes at this, and the rest of them leaned in a little closer to see. "It looks kind of like…saliva?" –Kagome.

"It smells like…a lizard…" –Inuyasha.

"A lizard?" –Shippo.

"That's what I said! A lizard!"

"Well, it would have to be a really big lizard to destroy that village and kill all those people." –Sango.

"The only thing I can think of now, is a dinosaur." –Kagome.

"What the hell is a dino— dino —

"A dinosaur. It was a giant lizard back in prehistoric times." Everyone stared at Kagome, "What? You guys never heard of the dinosaurs?"

"I've never heard of a giant lizard, or whatever you're talking about, Kagome." –Miroku.

"Never mind about the dinosaurs. They're all gone now, or at least they should be…"

"Okay… Are you feeling all right, Kagome?" –Inuyasha.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just asking."

"If you think I'm going crazy, you better think twi— " Just then, Kagome stopped ranting.

"What is it, Kagome? What's wrong?" –Shippo.

"I don't know. I just feel like I'm being watched, that's all."

"By whom?" –Miroku.

"If I knew that, I would tell you." Kagome and the others glared warily at the surrounding trees. "Now that I think about it, I felt the same way back at the village…"

Inuyasha broke the tense silence and shouted to the unknown entity concealed within the trees, "Whoever you are, show yourself!" He cautiously drew his sword, Tetsuiga, as he prepared for an impending attack by who ever, or whatever, was watching them.

"Put up your sword, young warrior. There is no need for it… now anyway…" A voice from the surrounding forest echoed in reply. It seemed to come from everywhere all at once. The sound caused Inuyasha to become ever more tense. A figure appeared from behind, and the sound of the voice startled the group, "What brings you travelers to this side of the mountain?"

**There! Chapter 2 is finally done! I kind of got a major case of writer's block on this, which is why it took me so long to update this story. Sorry!**


	4. Wonton

Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait! I have a lot of stories I'm working on right now. (aka: A Robin's Story, Return, Secrets of Silence, and One Pheonix) But now here's Chapter three of Kazel! YAY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of his friends… except, the dragon demon is my character and so is the old man who appears in this chapter and maybe others to follow…

**Wonton**

"What brings you travelers to this side of the mountain?" An old man seemed to materialize right out of the surrounding trees, startling the group. He was wearing a long black tunic and his back was stooped over. Because of his back, the old man hobbled towards them on a short, twisted, black cane.

"Wait a minute, who are you?" –Shippo

"That is not important right now."

"Yes it is! If we don't know who you are, how do we know that we can trust you?" –Inuyasha

"True. Allow me to introduce myself to you…I am Wonton, and as of yet, you have not answered my question. What brings you travelers to this side of the mountain?"

"We saw the smoke from the village and decided to investigate." –Sango

"Do you have any idea what happened there, Mr. Wonton?" –Kagome

"Although I did not live within the boundaries of that particular village, I do know what became of it." –Wonton

"So what happened?" –Miroku

"The villagers brought it on themselves. They had angered the dragon demon for years." –Wonton

"Dragon demon?" –Kagome

"That is what I said, a dragon demon." –Wonton

"I've never heard of a dragon demon before." –Sango

"Dragon demons are very rare. I had heard that they were almost extinct." –Miroku

"Like the dinosaurs." Everyone stared at Kagome, "Never mind."

"No wonder this stuff smells like a lizard." –Inuyasha

"You must be always on your guard. If the dragon Demon has returned, it is said that he will run a rampant path throughout the land until he controls it, or until all are dead. Especially the other demons." Wonton glared in Inuyasha's direction as he said this.

"Dragon demons are extremely rare and very powerful. They're one of the most powerful demons around, especially when they're angry. They tend to get very possessive over their belongings. I heard that one of them has enough magic to destroy a good size of the feudal land. That is, if it's old enough or trained well. Some of them are big and some are small. I guess the one that attacked the village was one of the bigger ones." –Miroku

"Thanks for your help…" Kagome turned to thank him, but Wonton had mysteriously disappeared into the forest, "Wonton?"

"Okay… that was weird." –Shippo

"He moves quite fast considering he's old and walks with a cane." –Inuyasha

"Anybody else find it strange that he just appeared?" –Miroku

"Yeah. It was like he knew we were going to be here and what we were going to ask him." –Sango

"Personally, I don't like him. And neither do I!" --Inuyasha

**Author's Note: I know it was short but I like titling and sorting chapters by their common themes. Or what happens so that readers don't get confused. Until next time! See Ya!**


	5. Song of the Flute

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha gang! I only own Kazel (the dragon demon).**

**Kazel: The Dragon Demon**

**Chapter 4: **

**Song of the Flute**

"Did you tell them?"

"Yes, Master Naraku. I have told them everything."

Naraku looked at the figure obscured in darkness before him. He could only see the slight gleam of the Flute of Michara strapped to the figure's belt. Naraku reached his hand out to touch the scales on the shoulder of the dragon demon that lay beside him, "Good work. Now lead them to me… It is time for them to meet the dragon…"

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"I'm thirsty." --Shippo

"We know, Shippo. That's like the millionth time you've said that since we left the clearing." --Kagome

After a few moments silence, Shippo continued talking, "Do you want to know what I find weird about this whole dragon demon thing?"

"What?" --Sango

"If there is a dragon demon running around, why have we not run into it yet? Because we always seem to run into any sort of trouble before we meet someone who tells us about it." --Shippo

"You know what, Shippo?" --Inuyasha

"What?" --Shippo

"Maybe you should shut up for once." --Inuyasha

"Hey!" --Shippo

While the bickering between Shippo and Inuyasha continued, the group continued walking through the forest, which was growing increasingly thicker around them. Soon, they all had to fight their way through the bramble, even Shippo, who normally had no problems walking through bushes.

"Is this forest ever going to--" Kagome was just about to finish her question when all of them fell through a line of brush and onto a stretch of grass along a vast glassy lake. "--end?"

"Finally! Water!" Shippo exclaimed, and he ran over towards the edge of the lake and began to guzzle the water.

"Now that we finally got out of that stifling forest, I need to rest. And I need a drink of that water over there." --Sango

"Good idea, Sango. We all need a rest from all that walking and climbing we did today." --Miroku

Sango then immediately followed Shippo to the edge of the lake.

"You know what's weird?" --Inuyasha

"What?" --Kagome

"Why is there a lake in the middle of a dense forest that seems to go on forever?" --Inuyasha

"Good point, Inuyasha. Why would a lake just suddenly appear at the edge of a forest?" --Kagome

"I don't know. But while it's here, we might as well take advantage of it and fill our water supply." --Miroku

"While you're doing that, Miroku, I'll start making something to eat. I'll bet everyone's hungry. Inuyasha, go cut some firewood." --Kagome

"Why do I always have to get the wood?" --Inuyasha

"Take Kiara with you. She can help carry it." --Kagome

"Fine with me, Miss Bossy!" --Inuyasha

"Just go do it Inuyasha, if you want any hot food!" --Kagome

Inuyasha couldn't argue with that, so he and Kiara left to go find some wood for a decent fire.

_**LATER…**_

The fire was crackling as the group prepared to sleep by the edge of the calm lake. Even when a small breeze blew, the surface did not give even so much as a ripple.

"Night, everyone."

"Good night, Kagome." --Shippo

Not one of them had their eyes closed for two minutes when a loud roar ripped through the night sky.

"What was that!" –Kagome

Everyone was now wide-awake because they could hear the sound echoing throughout the valley.

"(Miroku) That sounded like—

Another roar, which sounded oddly closer than the last one, pierced the air. Inuyasha placed his hand over the hilt of his sword in preparation for danger. Everyone was standing now, not sure what to do. The next sound that the small group of friends heard was the faint sound of someone playing a flute.

"Where is _that_ coming from?" –Sango

"How could someone be playing music at a time like this?" –Shippo

The flute stopped playing as suddenly as it had started. Everyone looked around warily, especially at the trees behind.

Inuyasha didn't like this one bit. All the suspense was making him tense, and slightly nervous. His eyes narrowed during the long silence left after the end of the flute's tune. _'Where the hell did that come from?'_ he thought to himself. _'This is not good… The roaring… the flute… they're connected somehow… I can feel it… But how could a flute sound like a roar?'_


	6. Kazel: The Dragon Demon

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha gang. **

**I only own Kazel! **

**If anyone thinks otherwise, **

**I send Kazel to destroy you! **

**(!ROAR!)**

**Kazel: The Dragon Demon**

**Chapter Five:**

**Kazel: The Dragon Demon**

There was a sudden roar, and a wall of flame danced brightly around the travelers. This took everyone, except Inuyasha who had expected an attack, by surprise. As the flames hissed, they became louder with every passing second.

"W-wh-what's going on?" Shippo stuttered in fright. He once again hid behind Kagome's leg.

"I don't know. But I bet its nothing good."

"The demon… its here…" Inuyasha whispered, barely audible above the hissing of the flames, "Demon, show yourself!"

Inuyasha's demand wasn't answered right away, but it was answered, "As you wisssssh…" The demon, wherever it was, did not appear into plain sight within the circle of flame. But a roar echoed from above, and suddenly the dragon demon plummeted from the sky in a dive toward the circle of light on the ground below. Kagome couldn't see what it looked like because it was too far away and moving fast. The flickering of the fire didn't help with seeing the dragon at all.

"Run!" While everyone was running to the side, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was missing, "Inuyasha!" She looked behind her to find that Inuyasha was gone! What Kagome did not know was that Inuyasha wasn't even inside the circle of fire anymore. He was outside it, with the dragon.

The force of the oncoming dragon slammed into Inuyasha and he was pushed outside of the fire. The only thing protecting the skin on his back from the flames was his clothing, which surprisingly was only scorched slightly. His hair wasn't even touched by the conflagration. Inuyasha didn't even have the time to think about why this happened because the dragon pulled out of the dive and he was flung backwards into the lake. It was a relief to hit the water because the heat of the flame died once he hit the surface. His speed slowed thanks to the layers of water and Inuyasha kicked his way to the surface. Breaking through, Inuyasha noticed that his sword was gone from his hand! _'Crap! I lost the Tetsuiga, and now I'm wet!'_

"Looking for thissss…" The dragon appeared, hovering over the water. It was clutching Inuyasha's sword in its claws.

_'Not good!'_ he thought.

"What isss sssscum like you doing in MY domain?" the demon peered down at Inuyasha, who was treading water now because the lake was deep. It seemed to be a whole rainbow of colors in the flickering of the fires on the shore. The scales did not seem to be a definite shape either. But what was apparent was its size. The dragon appeared to be very large, probably as long as two houses standing next to each other and two and a half Inuyashas high.

Inuyasha's response was a jet of water spat from his mouth right in the dragon's face! _'I am not just any kind of scum, dammit! Hey! I'm not even any scum!'_

"You will pay for that…" The dragon whipped its tail around and whacked Inuyasha back onto the shore where he slammed through some of the trees at the edge. Miroku used his wind tunnel to dispose of the flames just in time to see Inuyasha flying past and into the trees.

When Kagome saw what happened she shouted, "Inuyasha!" She ran forward, pulling out her bow and an arrow as she ran.

A few seconds after he landed amid a pile of trees, Inuyasha bent over in pain to stand up, "Dammit! That hurt!" A shadow fell over him as he said this. The dragon was back. It let out a sibilant hiss and then a roar, which was a startling new sound.

It took a few seconds for Inuyasha to realize that the demon was laughing, "Fool! You are worthless without the Tetsuiga!"

_'How did it know the name? It couldn't have!'_

"Back off!" The dragon and Inuyasha turned to see Kagome, an arrow in her bow, "I'll give you till three to leave him alone! One---Two---

"Kagome! Wait!" Miroku shouted, but he was too late.

"Three!' Kagome fired the arrow. The arrow shot straight at its target with a whistle. It was aimed for the dragon's chest, about where it's heart should be. The dragon, with its acute hearing, heard the sound of the Flute. A command rang through its ears, and its cat-like pupils dilated once and returned to their normal size. Time appeared to slow for a minute and a half. In that span of time, the arrow paused in midair then burst into flame.

"What?" –Kagome

"It stopped the arrow…" –Sango

"But how?" –Kagome


	7. Captured!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha gang. **

**I only own Kazel! **

**If anyone thinks otherwise, **

**I send Kazel to destroy you! **

**(!ROAR!)**

**Kazel: The Dragon Demon**

**Chapter Six:**

**Captured!**

"It stopped the arrow." –Sango

"But how?" –Kagome

"You can't destroy it with one of you arrows, Kagome. Some demons are just too powerful." –Miroku

"What do you mean, too powerful? My arrows are supposed to be able to destroy any demon!"

"This dragon might be immune to them." --Miroku

"How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure. For an answer you'd have to ask it!"

The dragon added it's own question into the conversation, "Ask me what?" it then performed its strange laughing, "ha! Your puny arrows aren't enough to stop me!" What happened next surprised everyone, including Inuyasha. The dragon hissed and a yellow aura appeared around Kagome and she began to levitate.

"What! Hey! Let me go!" –Kagome

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome floating some thirty feet above the ground; and she was continuing to put some distance between herself and the ground, "Kagome!" Inuyasha attempted to grab her foot, but by then the dragon had spread its wings menacingly and with one flap, took off with Kagome's floating body behind it. Inuyasha's hand just barely missed Kagome's shoe.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

Thinking quickly, Sango climbed onto Kiara's back and flew after the dragon and Kagome, "Don't worry, I'm coming, Kagome!" The dragon, however, heard this and roared and with it's mouth wide open spat flame right back at Kiara. Kiara was able to just barely dodge the first stream of flame, but she wasn't so lucky with the next one. It singed her front paws a little. This didn't seem to bother her in the least and she continued her pursuit of the dragon who threw one long, last stream of fire then disappeared into thin air. Surprised, Kiara abruptly stopped in mid flight, "What? Where did the demon go?" Sango stared in front of her where the demon should have been with Kagome, "They're gone!"

Back on the ground, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo had been watching Sango and Kiara's attempt at a hasty rescue, when the demon and Kagome had disappeared right before their eyes.

"Kagome!" –Inuyasha

"Where did they go?" –Shippo

"One second they were right there and now they're gone." –Miroku

"What about the Tetsuiga? Is it still here?" Sango asked as she and Kiara landed beside them.

"The last I saw, the dragon had it… Crap! It must still have it!" –Inuyasha

Shippo glanced over toward where the dragon had burned the arrow. He noticed a familiar shape on the ground. He ran towards it and recognized it as the Tetsuiga, "Here it is! I found it!" Shippo ran back to Inuyasha holding the Tetsuiga, "The dragon must have dropped it when it burned Kagome's arrow."

"Gimme that!" Inuyasha snatched his sword from Shippo's extended hands.

"Thanks for saying thank you…" Shippo grumbled.

As Inuyasha placed his sword back where it belonged in his belt, Miroku commented, "Hmmm… The dragon must have lost interest in it."

"But why? And why forget about the sword but then take Kagome?" –Sango

"We have to find her." –Inuyasha

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Good work…" Naraku was still sitting in his castle, waiting for them to return with their prize: Kagome. She was now unconscious and being carried in the front claws of the dragon. "Put her over there." Naraku said, indicating a cage over to his left.

Wonton played one long note on the Flute of Michara and the dragon placed Kagome carefully inside the cage. He then used the Flute to lead the dragon to its own separate cage. When he had the dragon in the cage, he released the Flute from the spell. As a result, the dragon became a young woman who collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. The woman had a lizard-like tail and long red hair. Wonton bent to place the strong collar around the woman's neck, then chained the collar to the floor of the cage. He exited the cage once he was sure that the chains were secure. He then closed and locked the door. "All has been accomplished, Master Naraku. What shall we do with the demon?"

"I shall deal with her."

"How?"

"That is for me to know and the demon to find out. And as for you, Wonton… you shall remain with me. I may still require your services."

"Yes, Master Naraku."


	8. A Dragon Speaks and so does Naraku

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the Inuyasha gang. I only own Kazel and Wonton! **

**If anyone thinks otherwise, I send Kazel to destroy you! (!ROAR!)**

**Kazel: The Dragon Demon**

**Chapter 7:**

**A Dragon Speaks And So Does Naraku**

Kagome awoke to the sound of metal scraping against metal. She noticed that her bow and arrows were gone. "What's—Where am I?" she asked herself this as she sat up from where she lay on the cold hard floor. _'Wait a minute! A cold hard floor… What happened? Where am I?'_ Kagome then took some time to study her surroundings.

It was dark, that she was sure of. She could just barely make out the close bars of a cage around her in the sliver of light coming through a hole in a wall nearby. In this light, Kagome noticed a second cage next to hers. This cage contained a woman with long, red hair; Kagome was startled to spot a lizard-like tail; was pulling on a chain attached to a collar at her neck. That was where the metallic rattling sound came from. The woman soon appeared to give up on the chain, or get really frustrated, so much so that her form changed completely to Kagome's horror and surprise. This woman was the dragon demon!

"You cannot keep me here forever!"

"You're the dragon…" The demon appeared to notice Kagome for the first time, but did not respond to her statement. It roared so loudly that the walls of the two cages shook violently. After roaring in this fashion for what seemed like forever, the dragon began circling its cage, growling. Every so often a glint of light shone from its teeth.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked in a small voice, she had no idea what the dragon would do as a response.

The dragon glared in Kagome's direction and growled, "I am here not of my own will. I should think that was obvious!"

"Why have you brought me here?"

The dragon brought its head in Kagome's direction, and glared intensely through the bars of its cage, "You blame your misfortune on me?"

"Well, yes. You were the one who attacked my friends and I by the lake and then captured me."

The look in the dragon's eyes appeared quizzical. It whispered the following in a hoarse tone, "What?"

"You don't remember? How could you not remember?"

"I never attacked anyone."

"How can you say that? You attacked and destroyed a whole village!"

"You accuse me…"

Kagome didn't know what to say to this. She remained incredulous at the fact that the dragon, or woman or whatever the heck it was, couldn't remember what it had done.

"All that I remember is being locked in this cage… and music… the music of hell for us dragon demons…"

"What do you mean, 'the music of hell'?"

A voice from the darkness out side the cage startled Kagome, and it sounded oddly familiar, "It is the music of heaven for others… such as me…" A shape that appeared darker than its surroundings stepped into the shaft of light from the window. Kagome recognized the face as…

"Wonton?"

"Yes. I had the demon bring you here, with this." Wonton held a long thin object up to the light. To Kagome, it looked like a flute, "The Flute of Michara." The dragon made a sharp hissing sound when the name was spoken. Kagome looked over towards it to see it crouching on the floor, claws over where its ears should be.

_'What is going on here?' _she thought.

"Don't take all of the credit, Wonton. Leave most of that to me, for using the Flute of Michara on Kazel was my idea." Kagome and Wonton turned to see the cloaked figure of Naraku, "But I couldn't have accomplished my plan without the loyal help of my dragon charmer."

"Dragon charmer? What have you done now, Naraku?" Kagome demanded.

"Why don't you explain your occupation to the girl, Wonton?"

"Yes. Why don't I, master Naraku? You see, pretty little girl, I am a dragon charmer. This means that I use my musical talents to 'charm' dragon demons out of their shells, so to speak."

The dragon roared in response, "Talents? Ha! I would hardly call it a talent! Your music is a blight to our existence!"

"Silence! Or I will use the Flute of Michara to dispose of you, filthy worm!" –Wonton.

"I'd like to see you try!" –Dragon.

Tired of the arguing, and the trading of threats, Naraku intervened, "Enough of this. I must proceed with my plan to draw Inuyasha here. And now that I have the girl all will go as I have forseen."

"You won't get away with this!" –Kagome.

"But in truth, I already have…" Naraku replied coolly and turned to leave the room with his dragon charmer.

When they had left, Kagome began searching for some, or any, way out of her cage. But as far as she could see, there appeared to be no keyhole or a door. The dragon scoffed at her fruitless search, "It is no use. There is no escape."

"You can't just give up! And we can't—

Kagome spun around to see that the dragon had again changed back to its form of a woman, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" The woman looked up at Kagome.

"Change forms?"

"It is part of who I am."

"What do you mean?"

"All of my kind, we each possess the ability of transformation. Among other things…"

"Anything to help us get out of here?"

"I have tried every spell I am able to complete. None have succeeded, otherwise I would be free of this prison."

"There's got to be some way out of here!" Kagome promptly sat down in the center of her cage.

The woman stared at the chain connected to the floor, "It is hopeless…"


	9. Koga Joins the Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Inuyasha, except I do own Kazel and Wonton (my nickname for Wonton: wonton soup: like the soup with the dumplings). That makes me happier.

CHAPTER 8:

**Koga Joins the Chaos**

"What do you mean CAPTURED?" Koga whirled on Inuyasha, "You! This is all your fault, dog-face!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you!"

"Hey. If I could have stopped the stupid lizard, or whatever the hell it was, in the first place, Kagome would still be here. By the way, where were you when she was captured, wolf-breath? If I was so bad, why weren't you here to _protect_ her?"

"Shut up you, mutt!--- What lizard?"

"You can't make me!"

"INUYASHA! STOP IT!" Sango yelled to make sure that the other yelling was stopped.

"Unfortunately, Kagome isn't here to make you stop…" Shippo muttered.

"What did you say, runt?" Inuyasha shot back at Shippo.

"What LIZARD?" Koga continued to demand the identity of said "lizard".

"Kagome was captured by a dragon demon." Miroku bluntly explained.

"WHAT! How could you let this happen?"

"We tried to stop it."

"Well, it's obvious to me that you didn't do enough! You should have killed the damn beast when you had the chance!" Koga ranted, "That's the last straw!"

"Why is _he_ mad? He wasn't even there!" Inuyasha stated.

"Butt out, dog-face!"

"Excuse me, Koga, but why do you hate dragons so much? You don't…" Sango asked.

"Why would you, a human who kills demons like me, even care?"

"I was just… curious…"

"I believe we would all like to know," Miroku added.

Koga glared at them before turning away. But before he left, he said: "The dragons have killed many wolves. To them, we are just prey and an easy meal… So, for Kagome, and my comrades, I will slay this dragon!" He then left in his usual flurry of wind and dust.

"Well, that sure explains a lot," Shippo said after Koga left.

"I should think so," agreed Sango

Inuyasha, who seemed not to be perturbed by Koga's interference at all, announced, "Alright, it's decided!"

Sango and Miroku stared at him in complete and utter astonishment, "What!"

"Nothing's decided!"

"We'll kill the dragon and save Kagome! I'm not gonna let some filthy wolf beat me to a fight!"

"Personally, I just think he's jealous that Koga's going to rescue Kagome…" Miroku whispered.

Inuyasha glared at Miroku, Shippo and Sango as they nodded in agreement.

"I'm not jealous of that wolfish scum!"

"Right… you're not jealous at all…" Shippo muttered sarcastically noticing the way Inuyasha acted towards Koga and the affection he showed toward Kagome all the time.

Once again ignoring Shippo's remark, Miroku became thoughtful, "But I wonder if there isn't something more behind all of this?"

"What do you mean? Do you think Naraku could have something to do with this dragon demon kidnapping Kagome-chan?"

"I'm not quite sure, but—

"If that's right, then we should get going! Now!" Inuyasha demanded with resolve.

**Author's Note: Sorry about Koga's abrupt appearance. I just thought it might be interesting to add him into the mix. Anyways, I thought that I would finish this story after Red Snow had been completed. But I wanted to make sure I had no other chapters lying around. Hence Chapter 8 of Kazel: The Dragon Demon was added before the final chapter of Red Snow. I hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews and Flames are welcome!**

**--HOWLS!-- riawolf**


End file.
